


What's your name?

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Innocent kiss, M/M, Oneshot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle wants to know Red Goth's name. Red Goth/Kyle Brofovski</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your name?

Kyle is pushed against the wall by Red Goth. He has slight anger, and something, else in his eyes. 

"I here that you've been asking questions about me you celebrity obsessed fan." Red Goth said softly as he flips his hair, like he usually does. 

Kyle pushes Red Goth away. "I just want to know your name," Kyle said calmly, like he had practicing . "If you heard anything from that fat-ass mammies boy then he fibbed." 

"Everyone knows that," responds Red Goth in his a lower tone. Red Goth presses his face closer to Kyle's face. "What do you fucking want you little lamb."

"I want to know your name?" Kyle said with a little anger, but still in a controlled manner.

"Why?" Questions Red Goth with a smirk, his face is still not moving away. 

"I think you're my partner," adds Kyle with slight disbelief. 

"That's a little bold," Red Goth said with hidden amusement. "I didn't know you went that way." I smirk reaches his lips. 

"My science partner," Kyle shouts a little too loudly. "Stupid!"

Red Goth looks like he's actually thinking for an actual answer. "Little conformist," said Red Goth as if saying an actual statement. "I'll tell you if you give me a kiss." 

Kyle makes an attempt to appear as if he's thinking, but he quickly gives up. Knowing it is the fastest way to get the goth kid's name. Kyle presses his lips onto Red Goth's lips. It is a harmless and innocent kiss for two boys who are still in elementary school. 

Red Goth pulls away while responding "Pete." At times like this Kyle wonders why he role-plays with his boyfriend. "See you my conformist boyfriend."


End file.
